


lungevity

by EqualizerFreak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqualizerFreak/pseuds/EqualizerFreak
Kudos: 1





	lungevity

I couldn’t see, but I could feel. I could smell the smoke. I could hear the voices from angry men, and their pained screams as they got hit by a bullet of a gun. I could feel the cold ground and what little warmth I gained huddling against myself. I gripped tightly onto a rifle, knowing what’s to come if I put it down for just a moment

“What’s the matter with ya son?” This voice was much calmer, I lifted my head to see a man, but he was nothing but a blur “Gee, if you cried any harder you’d drown the trench in your tears”

I haven’t realized I was crying at all. I wiped my eyes with my hand and the image become clearer. This man was painted in red, entrails around his waist. Like a morbid fashion statement, a simple sentence. “Don’t mess with me”

“You’re pathetic you know, hiding like this. Why don’t you go out there and deal with it?” I could, I should. But my legs wouldn’t move from the spot they were placed in and I couldn’t utter a single word in rebuttable. I stood there like an idiot, his eyes pierced my soul and his laugh felt like a million daggers lodged into my back “Here, I’ll give you something that’ll give you a real good kick”

He wrapped his hands around my neck squeezing my neck tight, and all the air was gone from me. I didn’t know how long it lasted, but I moved. I try to pry him off me but it was no use, he was much stronger than me. For a moment I felt dead, I saw angels flying in the cloudy sky, singing their songs in a cheery tone. But the air came back to me. He walked away from me and I started to run after him, but I stopped.

Thoughts came rushing through my head about the whole thing. The moment where he had ripped the air out of me, the moment I felt as if I was dead. Was comforting, almost blissful.

Dying shouldn’t be a comforting feeling.


End file.
